Other Villains and Monsters
Aside from the SHADOW organization, there are other recurring supervillains and evil organizations that Jamiko and his friends encounter on his adventures. Some of them either work on their own plans, or are hired by SHADOW to help them in their plans. Each supervillain have their own goals to cause trouble for Jamiko and the gang. 'Solo-Villains:' These are supervillains who, for one reason or a another work on their own. *'Jack the Ripper:' The infamous British serial-killer was a boy when his mother was killed by the Devil-Clan in 1870 England. But then Tenchi Miyamoto (Jamiko's great great grand father) found him and trained him to fight, however Jack wanted revenge on the Devil-Clan, so he took one of the Miyamoto's suits of high-tech alien battle-armor, but it drove him insane and became the infamous killer, Jack the Ripper. He's still alive today because of the suit's systems keeping alive (he's basically a living combat zombie with his mind in tact). Jack has the same powers as Jamiko (super-strength, speed, super-hard armor etc.) and wields two swords as his main weapons. Jack is a personal foe to Jamiko because the clan's armors are meant to protect the innocent, and Jack (who is not a member of the Miyamoto family) is using it to kill innocent people, so hie took it personal. *'The Snake':'' '''Kouji Shigaro was a low-life thief until he was mutated by the mad scientist, Hans Frankenstein into a creature half-human & half-snake. He is now super-strong in constricting his opponents like a boa, spit venom-like a spitting-cobra and has a poisonous rattlesnake-like stinger at the tip of his tip. He has battled against Jamiko many-times now as one of his own supervillains. *'Mantipede:' Mantipede is a centipede-like being with a human-like face and mantis-claws. He is very powerful, fast and is very smart for something like him. He either works alone or with other villains and is one of Jamiko's most powerful enemies. *'Xeno': Sotoshi Narogawa is a man who hates Jamiko's family because of their pro-alien views and believes that humans are the superior species. So he stole Man-Chu's designs for the J.A.P.A.N-Unit and created his own, so he can become the evil Xeno, also known as Anti Captain-Japan. He is armed with a pair swords that look like the two halfs of a pair of scissors which he can combine and has similar powers to Jamiko's armor and has battled him many times. Captain japan jack the ripper doodles by kainsword kaijin-d9kbht9.jpg|Jack the Ripper -Captain-Japan- The Snake doodles.jpg|The Snake Dbm9vdz-84e61d9f-dcd9-403c-8acd-ef8a6d11d770.jpg|Mantipede Dblt37w-81165129-8467-42b8-b1bc-474f6722ecfa.jpg|Xeno 'The Devil-Clan:' The Devil-Clan are an an offshoot of the Miyamoto clan who walk the path of evil and dark-magic. They are a group made up of mystical ninjas that uses forbidden magic that was outlawed by the Miyamoto. The main motif of the Devil-Clan are creatures from Japanese myths and folklore. *'Takashi Saya': The robed leader of the clan who wears an Oni mask and is a master of the dark-arts who can summon demons at will. *'Yuki Onna': A little girl ghost that Takashi summoned who is playful and controls ice and snow. *'Amikiri': A mantis-shrimp based golem created by Takashi that fights with a naginata as his main weapon. *'Nekomata': The cat-like foot solders of the clan that wear suits and are armed with swords. *'Misaki': Misaki is a clone of Jamiko, created by the Devil-Clan. She can move like a fox and wears a fox-like mask. Her main weapons are a Devil-Dagger and her own personal weapon, the Devil-Fang ''sword. Dab66ub-19bff392-994a-4fc9-84ec-15af22fe2ec9.jpg|Takashi Saya, Yuki Onna, Amikiri and the Nekomata grunts D9vg5md-e475e2a1-509b-47f4-9acd-ec92f636e963.jpg|Misaki 'The Court of Talons: The main foes of Jamika Miyamoto from her own universe. They are basic that world's version of the SHADOW-Organization.Their main motif if a mix of owls and moths. *'''Shikara Mirotoshi: Shikara Mirotoshi is a villain from Jamika Miyamoto's (aka Captain-Japan G) own universe, and he is also her arch-nemesis (her version of Lord-Destruction basically). He is a owl/moth-like entity with psychic-powers just like Destruction and is as smart aswell. He quickly became Destruction's ally and has respect for him as an ally, and runs his own organization, the Court of Talons, that is made up of owl/moth hybrid kaijin. **'Owlnoids': These are mass-produced owl/moth hybrid creatures that work for the Court of Talons under Shikara Mirotoshi's command. They are larger, much more powerful versions of the smaller moths that fly around him all the time. They can spread poison pollen and have spear-like tongues. **'Talonoids': These are mass-produced moth/owl hybrid creatures that work for the Court of Talons under Shikara Mirotoshi's command. Unlike the Owlnoids, these are more humanoid with razor-sharp talons, spear-like tongue and claw-tipped legs on their backs. D9k3qcw-d427d2d0-b06b-4b48-b03a-8048317c4dbb.jpg|Shikara Mirotoshi: D9u33y6-e7279a9b-6f1c-4383-97bc-cfe554e9ebba.jpg|Owlnoids D9u33yd-35bb8d86-84f4-43e6-9e94-342297c3a2ce.jpg|Talonoids